Current wisdom, both among the current population and physicians, trainers, and other health care related personnel, is that exercise is beneficial to the health and well-being of individuals. For this reason, more and more individuals are engaging in exercise programs to build muscular strength and improve cardiovascular capacity.
Recently, some fitness experts have declared one or more of the "standby" weight training exercises as undesirable or dangerous. In particular, some have declared these exercises unhealthy, or as creating a risk of injury high enough that they are not recommended to the majority of the population. Unfortunately, no substitute exercise is often available which is as effective as the particular weight-training exercise.
One exercise which has been viewed at times with some negativity is the bench press. In this exercise, a user lays on his back on a bench, and then raises and lowers a weight-laden bar over his chest while grasping the bar with his hands. This exercise can entail the lifting of a considerable amount of weight, often hundreds of pounds. The actual pressing of the weight-laden bar up and down does not pose the most substantial risk of injury during the exercise, however.
To commence a bench press, the bar must be retained in a position away from the bench so the person exercising can move into the correct position on the bench. Once positioned on the bench, the user moves the bar into position and starts the exercise.
Normally, the person exercising lays on a flat bench located between two upwardly extending support posts. The bar, in its resting position, is located on hooks extending outwardly from the posts. The user lays on the bench, reaches upwardly and grasps the bar, and then removes it from the hooks to begin the exercise.
In order that the support posts and hooks not obstruct the area in which the exerciser moves the bar up and down during the exercise, the support posts are located behind the user's shoulders and approximately on either side of the user's head. The location of the posts means that the user must reach backwardly to grasp the bar and lift it off of the posts.
Because the support posts are located behind the lifter's head, his arms are in an awkward position when the bar is lifted from the supports. In this position, the exerciser has reduced strength and control over the weight, and the shoulders are in a position in which they are most susceptible to extreme stress and injury. A lifter otherwise capable of completing the exercise of moving the bar up and down over his chest can injure himself when attempting to lift the bar from the posts.
One method of reducing this risk of injury has been to have a "spotter" aid in lifting the bar from the hooks and positioning the bar over the chest of the exerciser. In addition to the inconvenience of requiring the presence of a second person, this method has two serious drawbacks which can result in injury to both the spotter and the exerciser.
First, the spotter must stand behind the head of the exerciser and lift the bar off of the posts. The spotter reaches forward and lifts the bar from the posts in a maneuver which approximates an upright rowing exercise. The spotter then moves the bar outwardly from his body over the chest of the exerciser. When the spotter lifts the bar from the posts, the spotter is lifting a substantial amount of weight in a weak position. The spotter often suffers shoulder injuries as a result. Secondly, because the exerciser and bench prevent the spotter from moving forward, the spotter must lean over or extend his reach to place the bar over the exerciser's chest. The spotter can suffer back, shoulder, and arm injuries as a result.
Moreover, the exerciser can suffer injuries when a spotter is used. Because the exerciser does not lift all of the weight on the bar from the post, the exerciser does not adjust and stabilize the bar as it is removed from the post. Therefore, when the spotter releases his grip from the bar when it is located over the exerciser, the shift in weight to the exerciser is often so sudden that the exerciser has difficulty in stabilizing the bar. As a result, the exerciser can drop the bar, or injure shoulder or arm muscles attempting to right the bar.
Another risk of injury from the bench press exercise arises if the exerciser is incapable of returning the weight-laden bar to the hooks on the support post. This often occurs when the exerciser is fatigued and unable to press the bar high enough to reach the hooks.
Normally, exercisers also engage a spotter who aids in raising the bar to its resting position if the exerciser encounters these difficulties. As described above, however, because of the position of the spotter and the exerciser, the spotter is not in position in which he can offer substantial leverage to lift the bar from the exerciser, and can injure himself attempting to reach over and lift the bar upwardly.
Other exercises which have substantially the same arrangement whereby the bar is supported in a resting location which is not easily reached by the exerciser for use present many of the same problems and risks of injury. Such exercises include the incline bench press, the decline bench press, and the military bar press.